


Papa, Why The Loud Noises?

by RMB27



Series: The Art Of The Unexpected Series [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 21:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12155157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMB27/pseuds/RMB27
Summary: "I hate you." Elyse hissed, managing to flip her husband off as she turned around to face him before she left."Love you too, sweetheart." Erwin whispered, winking at her, picking up her shoe and walking up to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He pressed a kiss against her lips before she could protest, and then he let her go. He snuck in one more slap on her butt before he escaped his wife's wrath.A drabble from "The Art Of The Unexpected" in where the Smith children are mischievous and so are their parents.





	Papa, Why The Loud Noises?

**Author's Note:**

> A:N/ I've reached 100 comments on The Art Of The Unexpected fic, so I think you guys deserve a drabble.

 

* * *

 

The Parisian rainy weather was dreary, but that didn't damper the moods of very energetic children. A black car slowed down in front of a beautiful Estate mansion, and the door opened before Dieter could even get to it.

The Smith children ran up the stairs that led to the front door and opened it, making their way into the living room after school. They thanked Dieter, who made sure they got home safely.

"Do your homework before you do anything first. Your father told me that if you needed anything that he'll be in his office." Dieter had informed them before taking his leave with a tired, yet warm smile. He shut the front door behind him, leaving the kids to their activities.

Mikasa watched, lazily, as her brothers did their homework. She had been done hours ago, yet Eren wasn't. Armin had been the one to offer to help his older brother, saving Eren from Mikasa's impatience.

She sighed as she petted Maus, the dearly beloved, spoilt cat of the Smith family, and she cooed, quietly, to Maus as he purred.

"Eren, you need to pay attention to your process when it comes to math. You're never going to learn if you try to rush things." Armin scolded his brother, sighing as Eren threw down his pencil.

"It's not  _efficient,_ Armin." Eren shot back, sprawling lazily on the floor in annoyance.

"Well, being efficient isn't obviously working for you, Eren." Mikasa argued back, standing up from her spot, surprising Maus.

Eren sat back up, rolling his eyes at his sister. Mikasa stuck her tongue out, and she swiftly turned her back on her brothers, deciding that she was too bored and restless to just sit around. She looked at the time and she decided that she was going to see what her papa was up to. Papa was the one who had interesting work to do, and Mikasa was always in awe when she noticed how smart he was. She always learned something new under his tutelage.

Mama was away in New York for ballerina business, and Mikasa missed her alot. Her papa and brothers were great, but she was really missing her mama's cooking and cuddles.

Besides, Mama should be home in a bit and Mikasa needed to be distracted from her impatience.

She climbed up the stairs, walking towards her papa's office. She knocked on the door, hoping that he wasn't too busy.

The door didn't budge, and Mikasa sighed, knowing fully well that meant Papa was too busy.

She turned back around until she heard something coming from his office. A large thump that made Mikasa still. Mikasa walked back towards the door, and she pressed her ear against the door, thinking that she could maybe hear even clearer.

The sound of someone mumbling and the sound of someone...crying? That's when she heard a scream that made her stand up with a frightened gasp.

Alarmed, Mikasa began to pound on the door.

"Papa!" Mikasa cried out, her little fists banging against the door. The sounds stopped, immediately, and Mikasa stopped. The sound of her brothers running up the stairs made Mikasa turn around, ready to inform them on what she just heard. She didn't have the time to because the door opened and the children stilled.

Her brothers stared, and Mikasa raised an eyebrow.

"Mama?" Mikasa whispered, surprised. It wasn't the expected excited surprise, more so of the confused surprise.

The sight of Elyse Jaeger Ackerman-Smith was comforting, but the state of her clothes and appearance was something the children weren't used to.

Mikasa had always thought her mama beautiful, even more so when it came to her proper appearance and nothing was out of place.

Yet, this time, her mama's usual brown hair was lazily tied in a bun, stray hairs falling out. Her lipstick was smudged across her lips, leaving a trail. Her dress was backwards...and she had only one shoe on.

Elyse didn't seem to realize how messy her appearance was as she looked at her children alarmed. She caught sight of her daughter and gasped.

Elyse bent down to her daughter's level and grabbed her arms, frantically, "Mika, is everything okay? What's wrong?" Her insistence didn't seem to get Mikasa's attention. Instead, Mikasa was more focused on the confusion of her mama's appearance.

Mikasa's eyebrow was still up and she stared at her mama, blankly.

"Why do you look like that?" Eren finally asked from behind his sister, observing the spectacle before him with a weird, scrunched up look.

"Why were you in Papa's office?" Armin added, curiously, noticing that their papa wasn't anywhere to be seen.

With the questions bombarding her, Elyse stilled. She looked down at her appearance, and she stood up, slowly. Mikasa watched as her mama turned a bit red. Before her mama could say anything, the Smith children noticed that their papa had made an appearance from his office. Elyse began to stumble a bit, which made sense with her shoe situation, and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Now, Erwin Smith's appearance wasn't too great either. Mikasa noticed that her papa was missing his tie and that his dress shirt was buttoned the wrong way. He was missing his belt, and his slacks wasn't even buttoned.

There was also the fact that her mama's lipstick was smudged along his neck.

Erwin cleared his throat and he bent down to face Mikasa, his blue eyes worried and searching.

"We heard you scream. Is everything okay?" Erwin asked, trying to change the subject and take control of the situation.

That attempt failed, miserably.

"I heard someone crying in the office and a loud thump." Mikasa explained, still a bit confused, "Then, someone screamed and I thought there was trouble."

That made the parents pause, and the children watched as Erwin and Elyse looked at each other, sharing a look. Erwin turned back to Mikasa and took a deep breath after clearing his throat, "Well, Mikasa, you see-"

"We were watching a movie!" Elyse interjected, hurriedly. Erwin shot a warning look at Elyse, and she shot back a confused look.

"...Papa doesn't have T.V. in his office." Armin stated, thoughtfully.

Elyse flushed, brightly, biting her lip, apologetically as Erwin gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look.

Erwin turned his attention back to his children, "Your mother was actually telling me a story about her trip to New York City. You know how she's an actress and all, so she was very...enthusiastic about it." He explained, trying to fight back a sharp laugh and smirk when he felt Elyse's hand pinch his backside in warning.

"There was a lot of loud noises, Papa." Mikasa stated, biting her lip in thought and worry. Erwin placed a hand on his daughter's head, comfortingly, "I know and I'm sorry about that."

Mikasa sighed and nodded in acceptance. She missed the relieved look on both parent's faces when she turned around to face her brothers, who were already over the whole spectacle and more focused on that fact that their mama was home.

Elyse hugged them both, and Mikasa waited her turn. Elyse wrapped her arms around Mikasa, "I'm sorry, darling, for scaring you."

"It's okay, I'm just happy you're home." MIkasa whispered in her mother's messy hair. She smelt her papa's cologne.

"You smell like Papa." Mikasa stated, innocently. Elyse froze, and she let go of Mikasa a bit swiftly.

"Okay! So, how about you all get ready for dinner?" Elyse suggested, rather loudly, and she noticed that her kids stared at her, weirdly.

"I didn't get finish my homework yet." Eren said, shrugging his shoulders. Elyse shook her head, "That's fine, just...get ready for dinner. You can do your homework during dinner. Come on! Go wash up!"

The children looked at each other, shrugged, and obeyed.

Once the kids disappeared from view, Elyse took a deep breath and sighed, leaning against the doorway before walking back inside her husband's office.

Erwin followed from behind and shut his office door. Elyse turned around and she noticed the amused look on her husband's face.

"Don't you dare." Elyse hissed in warning, attempting to look for her missing shoe. Erwin watched her, and he grabbed her arm to get her attention.

"I think your shoe is under my office table while we, you know, watched a movie." Erwin pointed out, sarcasm in his tone. Elyse let out an annoyed, exasperated gasp as she managed to find her shoe. When she grabbed it, she stood up and turned to Erwin.

She pointed her shoe at her husband, "This is your fault. I told you that-that this whole...you know could wait until tonight. But, no, you just had to-"

Erwin stopped her by rubbing his thumb along the corner of her lips, trying to clean the rest of her lipstick off, "Oh? If I recall correctly, I simply just wanted a kiss from my darling wife. The whole, "Take me now," didn't come from my mouth."

Elyse let out a dry laugh, "Oh no, no, no. That came after your infuriating kiss decided to just trail down and…"

Erwin watched as his wife flushed after realizing what she was saying. He smirked at her, and he laughed when he found himself dodging from her shoe.

He managed to teasingly slap his wife's cute butt as she stumbled to open the office door.

"I hate you." Elyse hissed, managing to flip her husband off as she turned around to face him before she left.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Erwin whispered, winking at her, picking up her shoe and walking up to her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He pressed a kiss against her lips before she could protest, and then he let her go. He snuck in one more slap on her butt before he escaped his wife's wrath.

He laughed when he felt another shoe hit his back.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A:N/ Who wants to suggest drabble ideas in this universe?


End file.
